Shuffling machines, or shufflers, are widely used in casinos, card rooms and many other venues at which card games are played. Conventional shufflers are typically adapted to receive one or more decks of standard playing cards to be shuffled. The intended purpose of most shufflers is to shuffle the playing cards into what is believed to be a random order. Such a random order of the playing cards is desirable when playing various types of card games such as blackjack, poker and the like. However, in reality most shufflers have tendencies to shuffle or reorder the deck or decks in a manner which skilled card counters can perceive and use to their advantage versus the casino, house or other player. Thus, there is still a need for automated shufflers that function in a manner which more truly randomizes the ordering of a deck or decks of playing cards.
Other problems associated with at least some conventional shufflers include excessive size, excessive weight, excessive mechanical complexity and/or electronic complexity. These complexities also may fail to achieve a suitable degree of shuffling, reordering or recompiling into a truly random order from one shuffling process to another. Accordingly, there is still a need for improved automated shuffling machines for playing cards that produce reordering of card decks in a manner which is closer to true randomness and which is more difficult for skilled card players to decipher to change the odds so as to be relatively favorable to the player versus unfavorable portions of a deck or decks of cards.
One casino game commonly called “blackjack” or “21” is known to be susceptible to card counting and casinos are routinely spending significant amounts of money trying to prevent card counters from taking advantage of non-random sequences in the decks held within a dealing shoe that holds the decks being dealt. Poker has also grown in popularity and is played with a single deck, which makes any knowledge of cards of potential significance to a player.
The inventions shown and described herein may be used to address one or more of such problems or other problems not set out herein and/or which are only understood or appreciated at a later time. The future may also bring to light currently unknown or unrecognized benefits that may be appreciated, or more fully appreciated, in association with the inventions shown and described herein. The desires and expected benefits explained herein are not admissions that others have recognized such prior needs, since invention and discovery are both inventive under the law and may relate to the inventions described herein.